Invisibility
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Kimberly is the type of girl that no body really see's at school no one ever notices other then the teachers Invincibility seems to be her super power, except when she's at home with her parents then all she wishes is to be invisible. what happens when one night her father goes to far and she runs away to get jumped by a Soc only to have Dallas Winston Save her
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my desk staring out the window twiddling my pencil

**"Miss May"** My teacher Mr Arnold called my name but my Head was to high in the clouds to notice

**"Kimberly May"** I heard his voice louder as the slap of the ruler hit my desk I jumped and looked up at him he wasn't an old man but then again he wasn't young he was in his mid 30's and bug eye glasses i called them he was the only teacher to ever really notice when I wasn't paying attention but that could be because our art class was rather small in every other class I was just the invisible girl in the back but that was my life most of the time invisibility was my super power I heard everything about everyone ever rumor every party who banged who who wanted to get with who I was like a ghost at school i just wish I could say the same for at home both my parents were abusive alcoholics with drug addicts and just loved to lash out on me.

**"you're art project is do on friday Kimberly are you almost done"** Mr Arnold asked me I really wanted to be sarcastic to him but I was to timmed I just nodded he smiled and walked off when It came to homework i was always first to hand it in and to be finished it but when it came to a subsittue asking if was had homework Id never hand it in I liked staying invisble It ment I stayed out of trouble the Soc's didnt bother me and either did the Greasers When the bell rang I got up and made my way to English I was always good at the subject and as I walked in the door I relized the teacher has changed the desks around my eye's went huge my single desk in the corner was now moved around everyone had a partner I looked over at my teacher Ms Gallegos or as we called her ms.G she was my favorite teacher she was always super sweet to me and helpful she knew about what was going on at home she knew how shy and scared I was when she saw me having a mini meltdown in my head she waved me over I walked over to her quickly

**"you're seats still in the back Kim just how you like it and you'll be sitting next to Mr Matthews"** she said calmly my eye's went huge Keith Mathews better known on the street's as Two-bit was a wise cracking Greaser who always wore a Micky mouse shirt

**" I thought it be good for the two of you, you might be able to help the boy finally pass my class and he might be able to get you to loosen up"** she said to me my eye's were still huge as I walked to my seat **-how the hell could this possibly help me if anything it would just get me noticed- **I sat down in my seat and pulled my stuff out and started writing the notes on the board I had finished by the time the second bell rang for everyone to be in class everyone came in as Ms.G directed them to there seat I saw Two-bit walking towards me I felt my heart start to race I was no good around people he sat down in his chair next to me I felt my self shifting away out of habit as Ms.G started the lesson I noticed that he didn't bring anything with him to class I took out my spare plane black note book an started taking down the notes once again when I finished I passed them over to Two Bit he raised an eyebrow at me I gave a week smile then went back to my stuff before I knew it the bell rang to go home I sighed heavily and packed my stuff heading out the door as I walked up to my mute colored run down shack of a house I heard my parents fighting I took a deep breath -Please don't see me please don't see me" I repeated praying in my mind as I snuck in the door I watched as my mother threw a vase at my fathers head swearing at him I could tell by how pale and clamy her skin was she was commming down off something I quickly ran upstairs slamming my door I went over the desk I had put together using milk crates and old door I had found I did my homework then deiced Id have to go down stairs and make dinner my Parents had stopped fighgint and were on the couch in a dazed state a Needle in my mother's hand the had just shot up I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner as I started to put the plates out I slipped on a can on spilled beer the Plates went flying into the air and came down with a loud crash shattering into tini peices

**"KIMBERLY ANN MAY"** I heard my mother scream I flinched and looked up she was standing in the door way she stummbled over to me and pulled me up by my collar she shoved me into the fridge slaping me hard

**"you stupid little cunt what is wrong with you do you think we have money to pay for new dishes"** she screamed in my face he breath stunk of vodka she slapped me again and shoved me into the table I fell onto the chair it tipped backwards tears threating to fall from my eye my father walked in his eye's filled with rage I slowly got up my arm's shaking from the pain I looked down to see a chip in the tile I looked up at my father I opened my mouth to speak but before I could I felt his boot connect with my stomach I gasped for air he did it again

**"you stupid ungratefull whore"** he screamed at me I laid there tears stain my cheeks and he kicked me over and over again I begged him to stop he'd hit me hard I felt him turn me on my back hold me down he slapped me hard across the face then ripped my shirt up

**"im going to let the world know how much on an ungratefull whore you are"** he said spitting in my face I felt something sharp digg into my stomach I screamed my Mothers heel contected with my face

**"shut the hell up bitch"** she hissed at me the pain didnt stop It felt like it had been hours when my father finally pulled away and bloody nice in his hand I touched my stomach gently I flinched I felt my father pick me up by my collar he dragged me up stairs and tossed me onto my bed

**"clean your self up then get down there and clean up the fucking mess you made whore"** he spat at me before slamming my door I flinched I walked over to my mirror my dark auburn hair was ratted up my fair skin bruied and cut my Bright blue eye's puffy and red and as I looked down to my stomach I saw the world ungratfull carved into my skin tears streamed down my face I couldnt stay here I couldnt I emptied out my school bag and threw some clothes in it changing my shirt and slipping on a coat I took a deep breath ignoring the pain I knew Id be fine my father never did enough to get me sent to the hospital because he'd knew his fun with me would end I waited till I head my parents go to there room I opened my door quietly and snuck down the stairs running out the back door I ran as fast i could down the street till the pain became to much I collapsed onto my knees on the side walk I kneeled there catching my breath I opened my jacket a little to see my cut was bleeding again I groaned in pain dooing my Jacket back up I stood up as I walked I saw a light comming from behind me I turned to see a baby blue mustang pulling up and a guy named Robert from my school who was a Soc came out he walked up to me I tried to walk away he pulled me to him

**"wel well well what do we have a hot babe such as you're self shouldnt be out alone this late a night**" he said winking I pulled away from him and tried to walk away he pulled me back and pinned me to a tree

**"what's your name doll face"** Robert said winking at me I could smell the boose on him and in my head all i could thing why now of all times to i become visible

**"K..Ki..Kimberly"** I stutterd out

**"well Kim why dont I take you for a ride"** he said I tried to argue but he started to kiss my neck I pushed hiim off and tried to leave he shoved me back into the tree anger in his eye's

**"you little fucking bitch"** he spat at me slapping me across the face I flinchend falling to my knees I felt kick my side before I fell down and he began kicking me in the back I just laid there taking it praying maybe he would end me I closed my eye's whimpering as he beat me suddenly It stopped I heard a rather loud thud and some yelling I slowly moved my head to see a guy with I couldnt see much of his features and he didnt look famiilar he was wearing a leather jacket under the street lights his hair looked blonde I knew he was a greaser but that's all I knew I turned my head back and closed my eye's shaking from the cold and the pain I soon felt my self behind lifted I slowly opened my eye s a little to see the guy carrying me I closed my eyes once more feeling to weak I soon felt my self being placed down on something

**"who's she Dall"** I heard an unfamillar stern male voice say

**"I dunno found Rob beating her so I took care of him"** i heard the voice say I figured it was the boy named Dall who saved me I soon heard the door open again and more voices fill the room

**"hey who she's"** a younger male voice said

**"we dont know Dall saved her"** the stern male voice said

**"she's bleeding"** said the young voice no one eles said anything as i felt my jacket undone and shirt lifted

**"who the hell would do that do a young girl"** I heard the stern male voice say with anger

**"Darry calm down"** another young male voice injected I heard the door open again with more voice

**"hey guy's whats - whoa who's that"** another male voice said I was started to feel like some kind of freak show but I kept my eye's closed

**"she looks like my english partner"** I hears Two-bit's voice say slightly confused and that's why my eye's opened I saw the guy who saved me as well as six others standing infront of me I reconized three off them other the Two bit they were the curtis brother Ponyboy and Sodapop as well as Johnny the rest of them I didnt know I looked at Two-bit

**"Did you do you're homework Keith"** out of all the possible thing I could say I say the one thing to make my self look like the lamest person ever they all chuckled

**"It's Two-bit"** he complained not likeing being called Keith I slowly started to sit up holding stomach as pain shot threw me I felt a hand on my shoudlder

**"easy there"** a voice said I fallowed it to the man with the stren voice I knew he was sodapop and Ponyboy's older brother Darrel as soon as I saw him

**"I'm fine had worse"** i said to them they all stared at me in disbelife after a momment it was akward

**"I'm Kimberly by the way if you didnt know"** I said looking down

**"I knew that"** Two bit said in a matter a fact tone I looked up at him raising an eyebrow

**"I just may have forgot it"** he addmited the guys laughed and I shook my head

**" I know you Names Johnny and you'rs is Ponyboy because your in my math"** I said pointing at them they looked a little shocked

**"and your sodapop Pony's brother you I have no clue what your name is"** i said to the guy between soda and Two-bit

**"and you're names Dall but im not sure if that's your full name I only know it because of Ponyboy and Soda's brother Darrel saying and thank you for saving me"** I managed to get out alot quicker then I thought the boy whos name I didnt know looked almost a little hurt his was the only one I didnt know

**"im steve and how do you know all there names and they dont know you?"** he asked a little confused they all were I let out a little laugh that made me flinch in pain

"well to be honest im kinda the ghost of the school no one really notices me like ever... So i pretty much see and hear everything from everyone Soc's and Greasers alike and being invisble and shy is the reason I got put as Two bit's partnter"I said to them

**"it's because im so danm amazing"** exlaimed two bit

**"no it's because Ms G tired of you flunking her class"** I said the boy's laughed at my not very funny joke all the boy's took a seat Soda sat next to me and next to him was Steve Two-bit Laid down on the ground while Johnny Pony and Dallas all sat on the other couch and Darr sat on the arm of the couch next to me he looked worried they all gave eachother glances then looked back a me then glanced at eachother again I was feeling akward

**"someone say somthing make a noise anyknow I dont even care if you fart just please stop the silence**" I said going slightly insane they all laughed then Two-bit burped loudly which made me laugh

**"so Kimmy"** Soda said beside I turned to look at him he fell silent

**"what happened"** I heard Dar's firm voice say from behind me all eye's fell on me again

**"what do you mean"** I tried to ask him innocently

**"to you're stomach babe"** I heard Dall say I groaned at the name and the fact the just had to ask

" if you really have to know it was my father well the stomach part most of the beating that didnt come from Robert was my mother's dooing" I said simply but inside i was dieing trying not to Cry they all fell silent and avoided eye contact all but one Johnny the boy was just as quiet as I was I looked up at him and he gave me a sypathtic understanding look

"ponyboy soda pop kitchen now" demaned they shared a looked then got up and as soda stood up I tipped over into the empty seat I hadnt even relized I was leaning on him Two-bit broke into laughter the fact pretty much everything made this boy laugh made me laugh whiched made steve Laugh even Johnny and Dall let out a chuckle I grabbed my sides

**"oww Two-bit stop laughing at things it hurts"** I said trying to push my self up after a few times I gave up

**"nope not happening"** I said mostly to my self Dall chuckled and stood up he gently pulled me up and sat down my body immeadtly leand on him I wasnt sure why but sitting straight up just hurt to much I looked up at him

**"thanks I was a little Scared Steve was gonna fart because well being that close I probably wouldnt of survived**" I said trying to be funny of course two-bit laughed at it which made me feel a bit better while Steve just complained at it Two-bit turned the Tv on and started to watch Mickey Mouse boy was he obbsessed with it as I examined the room I saw my bag in the corner by the door I really didnt want to move

**"hey Johnny"** I said to him alot quieter then I thought but he heard me I knew by the way he looked up at me

**"can you pass me my bag please?"** I asked him pointing to it he smiled and nodded boy was he shy normally I would be to but something about these boy's took away my power of invisbilty and made me feel almost safe Johhny got up and handed me my bag I pushed my self off Dall who was pretty much passed out I dug threw my bag till I found my hershy's bar I has saving I took a peice off and tossed it at johnny it lannded on his lap he looked up at me picking it up and smiled I took a peice off for me and put it back in my bag nibbling it a few momments later Pony, Soda and Dar walked back in

**"Kim we were wondering that if you wanted to stay here with us... I know it's not the big or anything and that you barley know us and all but we would be happy if you stayed here and you wouldnt have to deal with your parents anymore"** said Soda he gave me a movie star smile that would make any girls heart melt Two bit pulled his attention away from the Tv

**"oo say yes!"** he said rather excited

**"i..if your sure.."** I said looked down

**"postive"** I heard Dar say he rubbed my back gently in a comferting way

**"im heading to bed I have work in the morning you guy's can stay if you like but keep it down"** Dar Said walking away Two-bit was back watching Mickey Mouse and Steve had passed out on the other side of Dall

**"then there five"** I said soda chuckled sitting next to Johnny after a while Two bit passed out on the floor as me and the others chatted quietly I was starting to feel at home with them like Ive known them forever Soda, Pony and Johnny as quiet as he was all started to feel like brothers to me I yawned loudly getting tired

**"were am I sleeping"** my eye's were barly able to stay open

**"you'll be crashing in my room I have a spare bed"** said Soda I just nodded he chuckled my eyes started to droop and I felt my self being lifted up I opened my eye's to See Soda carrying me to bed


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear birds chirping as I woke I rolled over to my side my eye's flutterd open to see Soda's face inches away from my I screamed freaking out and falling out of bed clutching my hand to my chest he just sat there stunnned Two-bit and Dallas came running

**"what the hell is going on in here**" asked Dallas

"ask the creep who I woke up to staring at me!" I said my eyes darted to Soda who had a huge grin on his face Two- bit burst into laughter and Dallas walked away shaking his head I got up brushing my self off and walked into the living room I saw Johnny sitting on the couch by himself I walked over to him sitting down and cuddling up to him I looked up at him he looked a little suprised but he didnt push me away

**"soda's creepy"**I I said to him quietly

**"what he do now?"**he asked gently draping an arm around me

**"he was watching me sleep..."**I said Johnny looked a little freaked out at the thought I nodded My throat felt dry

**"im gunna go get a drink"**I announced to him he just nodded I got up and walked to the kitchen were I saw Soda, Two-bit, Pony, Dallas and Steve

"did you have a good sleep" Pony asked curiously as I walked into the kitchen

**"yeah Minus the fact I woke up to Soda scary face staring at I think I would of rather woken up next to hobbo"**I said trying to be seriouse

**"what were you dooing watching her sleep"**asked Steve I looked over at soda curiouse in his answer he just shrugged I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around at all the cubboards

**"cups are in the that one"**said pony boy point to a cubboard by the sink I walked over to it opened it the only cup there I could see was on the third self out of my reach I stood on my tippy toes and still couldnt reach I hated being short hand came from behind me taking the glass and brining it down to my hands I took it and turned to see Dallas I gave him a smile

**"no problem Doll face"**he said winking then going out side I glared at the back his head and once he shut the door I called out

**"dont call me doll face blondie"**the boy's all chuckled

**"what to scared to say that to his face"**Soda said raising an eyebrow I looked down I tottaly was to afraid to but how could I not be Dallas looked like he could snap me in half with a single flick if he wanted to

**"shut up creeper"**I said to him turning to the sink and pourding a class of water I put the glass next to me on the counter and put my back to it then lifted my self onto it

"so what's everyone dooing today" I asked trying to strike up a conversation

**"well me soda and Steve got work Dally went out who know's were and as for two-bit and Johnny im not to sure"**Said Pony

**" I think im gunna go hit up some broads later and Johnny will probably stay here and keep you company"**Two bit pipped in

**"that works for me"**I said after a while Pony, Soda, Steve and Two-bit all walked off leaving me and Johnny he was watching Tv and I started to get board as I looked around the house I relized it was a mess I deided since I was living here I might as well take over the"woman" of the house role I stood up and started picking up the emptty beer and soda bottels as well as the pizza boxes johnny just let out a chuckle and kept watching Tv once I finsihed tidying the living room I went into the kitchen I deiced that I was going to make the boy's dinner so Dar wouldnt have to as I dug around threw the cubboards and fridge i deiced my best choice was to make stew I started with cooking the meat then I went on cleaning the kitcehing more then the cutting the veggies and everything eles after I had everything in the pot i put it to a simmer and finished cleaning I sighed I felt sweaty and stinky I walked into the living room Johnny was still zoned out on the Tv

**"hey Johnny Im just gunna hop in the shower real quick if any of the boy's come home while im in there tell them they aint aloud in the kitchen or they dont get dinner"** I said streanly Johhnyan nodded I went to my room and pulled a bright floral dress that had blue's greens yellows and pink It had a pleated boidice and thin straps ther was also boning in the bodice as I looked at the dress I knew id look like a Soc but I shrugged it off it was the only other thing I grabbed other then a pair of high wasted shorts that where a little to short and tight shirt I took the dress and towel into the bathroom with me and locked the door my shower was rather quick I mostly just scrubbed the dirt off me and washed my hair I got out drying my self off and getting changed I wraped my hair up in the towel and exsited the bathroom going into mine and Soda's room I took out my small make up bag that mostly just had powder and some lip stick and gloss I heard some of the boy's come in I knew for sure one of them was Two bit you could hear in a mile away I I put some powder on my face and only put on my lipgloss I didnt want to look to done up or id feel weird I heard Two bit complaine about not being aloud in the kitchen to see what smelled good I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and pinned my bangs back wrapping a bannada around my head and tieing to add a little flair and to keep the strays from flying as I walked I heard Two bit say

**"im just gunna sneek one peek she wont even notice!"**

"two bit I swear to go you take one step in my clean kitchen and I will smack you so hard your great great grandchildren will feel it" I walked out into the living room to see two bit with one foot in the air about to step into the kitchen Pony and Johnny were on the couch everyone looked at me wide eyed I suddenly felt self consiouse they just kept staring I pulled Two -bit away from the kitchen and walked over to the stew pot and stirred it when I walked back into the living room all three boy's were whispering to them self I knew it was about me

**"for gods sake have you never seen a girl in a dress"!** I said rather annoyed they all looked at me and rubbed there neck I headed back into the kitchen to hear the door open

**"what's that smell"** I heard Darry say

**"It's food we dont know what becouse Kimmy's a meanie head and wont let anyone in and she's all dress up !"** I heard Two bit whine

**"you're just jeleouse cause because Im to hot for you"** I blurted out I gave my self a quissical look not believing what I had just said as I turned around I saw Dar stepping into the kitchen I put the spoon down and ran over to him pushing him out and turning him around

**"oh no you dont you go shower and rest im cooking and if you argue I have a wooden spoon in there and im-"** he turned to around looking at me I froze up

**"just stay out I pleaded"** and ran back in I heard him chuckle I went back in the kitchen and deiced to make a chocolate cake with dinner once I had mixed everything up and put the batter in the two pans i put them in the oven and started on the icing

**"danm what cookings it smells fucking awsome"** I heard Soda call in as he walked in the door

"**we have no idea and dont go in the kitchen Kim has a spoon and shes not afraid to use it inless** **your Dar"** Two bit said mocking me

**"or Dally"** I head Pony chip I walked backwards a I stuck my head out the to glare at them

**"boy you dont need to come in the kitchen for me to come out there with his spoon"** I said threating them they all just blew me off and chuckled I rolled my eye's I checked the stew again in was done I turned it off and let it cool I took the cake out of the oven and placed it in the fidge the cool I started to set the table up

**"need help?"** I heard dar yell

**"no stay put"** I demanded him I heard him chuckle I set everything up then checked on the cake it was cool I iced it quickly and put it back in the fridge as I did I heard the front door open I knew it was Dallas he was the only one left

**" alright yall can come in now"** I called out they all cheered except dallas who was proabbly confused they looked at the table then back at me confuse since there was nothing in there bowls

**"oh sit down would yah"** I said to them they all listened I grabbed a ladel and the pot and started to walk over Dar started to get

**"I swear if you get up I will harrase you for the rest of your life"** I said to him he shook his head and sat back down I dished the boy's food out then went a put the pot back on the stove

**"danm this is good"** soda said between spoon full's Two-bit mummbeld something in agreence

**"by the way whats with the dress?"** I heard Steve ask I looked down tottaly forgeting I was wearing one

**" well I like it and secondly other then a pair of clothes that would probably make me look like a slut this is all i have with me so you can just suck it up butter cup and if you complain ill just give you the same come back i Gave Two bit"** I said turning around dishing my self a small bowl I heard Dar Pony and Johnny chuckle while Two bit mummbeld something

**"and what was this come back"** asked Soda

**"well If you must know I implide that that he was just jeeleouse because I was to hot for him"** I said the boy's all let out a chuckle except Two bit who mummbled taking a bite out of his food

**"well you do have a point babe"** I herd Dall say I twitched at the babe part It was starting to get under my skin but I brushed him off I finished my small bowl then went around picking up the boy's I gave Two bit a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better he just gave a ha ha look to the guys

**"god im stuffed I can't eat another bite"** two bit said leaning back in agreence I smirked opening the fridge and puling the cake out

**"well danm I guess Ill just eat all the chocholate fudge cake to my self"** I said smirking Two-bit sat straightup I laughed I cut my self a peice of cake and headed towards the living room

**"fly at her boy's she's all yours"** I called out to them sitting down I heard chairs scrapping at the tile as all the boy's ran for the cake I laughed I could hear them all arguing about it I finsihed my peice and when I got in there all of them but Dar were still arguing over it and Dallas had seemed to dissapeer I put my plate in the sink rinsing it off as I did Dar came over

**"im doing the disshes and no arguing its the least I can do"** he said sternly I made a hmpf sound not being able to argue and as I started to walk out out the kitchen I saw a huge glob of frosting on Johhny's cheek and just couldnt resit I walked over to him placing my hands on his head I licked the icing off him and all the guy's froze

**"Hey"** whinned soda clearly jeleouse the others just ooed I shook my head

**"dont get your hopes up boy's"** I said shaking my head and wlaking to the living room I collapsed down onto the couch I made shure my dress was flat as I laid with my arm across my face

I could hear the boy's all come in quietly they must of thought I was asleep I peeked out of my arm to see all of them but Johnny and Two bit squished on to the couch I sighed an opened my eye

**"you do relize one of you could of just asked me to move right"** I said to them Soda and pony shared a glance they both faught each other trying to get up I shook my head covering my eyes again to soon have my head lifted up I opened them to see Dar I smiled and looked to the side to see a defeeted soda and pony

**"what does the older brother get first dibs?"** I said to them Dar chuckled

**"nah just wanted them to stop arguing"** he said honestly

**"good plan" **I said i laid there with my head on Dar's lap as the guys all talked about random things after a while I piped up

**"anyone know were Dall dissapeerd to"** I asked they all shrugged

**"proably had a date"** pipped in Soda

**"I think you guys randomly appearing and dissapering with out a word of warning may take a while to get used to"** I said to them they chuckled after a while Two bit Johnny and steve left and Dar went to bed and so did pony I stayed on the couch I was to tired to get up

**"hey soda?"** I said barley above a whisper

**"yeah"** he asked sitting up

**"carry me to my bed i dont wanna move"** I said he chuckled and scooped me up he gently placed me on the bed and turned the lights off getting into his I gently wiggled my dress off and put it buy my bed

**"hey soda"** I said quietly

**"uhhuhh?"** he said barly awake

**"dont creep on me in the morning"** I said to him I heard him chuckle and I slowly fell asleep I woke up to a beam of sunlight hitting my face I sat up holding my blanket to me and yawned on a chair beside my bed I saw a bag with a note taped to it I pulled the note off the bag and opened it

_**Kim**__  
My self Pony, and Soda have all gone and so have most of the guy's or there out dooing something so youll be home by yourself most of the day Id prefure it if you didnt go out by yourself just to be safe but if you really want to just be extra carefull im sure Johnny Two-bit or Dall will stop by somtime to see you oh by the Before I left for work Dally stopped and left this bag of clothes for you  
_**_-Darry_**

I was a little shocked at the Dallas leaving me clothes part but relived the boy's were gone since I was only in under gaurments I wrapped the blanket around me and pulled the clothes out of the bag they all looked like greaser chick clothes which made me laugh I guess Dallas didnt like my Soc girl look last night I laughed and slipped on a pair of decnet lenght highwaisted shorts and a checkard button up that I tied just over the wait line of the jeans I did my hair in a bun and headed into the living area no one was around I dug around the kitchen and relized there wasnt much for food I sighed I knew Dar didnt want me going out but the boy's needed food and they were all so busy I went in my room and took my money jar out I had been saving it since i was 5 years old I had Over 2'000$ saved up since I saved every penny and before my aunt Dissowned my family I get 50$ for ever holliday and i made money from bake sales and lemonade stands I took some out and slipped on a random Jacket I found hangning by the door I knew none of the boy's would mind I stepped outside I knew walk to the store would take to long but it had to be done as I walked out I saw a bike leaning against the garage i went over to it and checked it out it was a little rusty but the chain was on and the tiers were full I shrugged and deided to ride it instead it save me atleast tenminutes I picked up some meat and veggies a loaf of bread and some milk I also got some bubble gum and some chocolate I paid of my stuff and went to the bike I balanced the bags on both sides and popped a peice of gum in my mouth and headed home the ride was a bit longer but I didnt mind I put the bike back were it was and grabbed the bags as I walked into the house I saw Dall pased out on the couch I shook my head and quietly went into the kitchen I started to un pack

**"and where did you go?"** I heard Dall's voice say almost a little angry

**"the store the house needed food"** I said turning to him he just looked at me

**"aww was the big tough guy worried"** I said in a teasing baby voice he shot me a glare that made my heart jump before he stormed out the door

**"somebody's time of the month"** I mutterd to my self I took the chicken out and deiceded to marinate it I took out 8 not knowing if the Gang would show up I knew if they didnt the boy's would just take it in there lunch I went to the living room It was lonley and quiet I sighed I got up and looked out the window to see I could see any of the boy's then I saw a baby blue mustang slowly driving down the street I ducked down my heart racing I heard it stop I sat against the wall clutching my heart peeked out just a bit the car was stopped out side four soc in it they were talking to them self and luckly didnt see me i ducked bakc down Tears forming in my eye's from being so afraid why did Dallas have to be such a crabby pants and leave I felt a tear fall from my eye I looked up again they were still there I started to shake I slowly and quietly crawled away I opened the hall closet enough for me to squeeze in the closed it I pulled my knees to my chest I saw a bat I took it in my hands and gripped it tightly I wasnt sure if they were gone yet but I felt my self starting to get tired the bike ride tuckerd me out I heard foot steps in the hall as I woke I froze my heart pouding

**"She's no in there either**" I heard Soda voice Say My heart lepped I never in my life felt so happy to hear a voice I saw his shadow walk by the closet I let go of the bat and ripped it open the bat fell out making a clang against the floor as I flung my arms around Soda who jumped a little then wraped his arms around with

**"why were you in the closet?"** he asked a little conserd still walking

**"you were in the closet?"** i heard two-bit say before he chuckled at his own dumb joke I looked up to See Two -bit and Steve sitting on the couch

**"I was hidding"** I mutterd Quietly Soda sat down and Two bit pulled me down between them

**"why?"** he asked a little worried

**"well after I got back from the store.."** I said but got cut off by soda

**"you went out alone!"** he said a little anger in his voice but his face full of concern

**"yeah but I was fine I took the old bike that was out side but thats not the issue.. i got back Dall was sleeping on the couch so I quielty came into the kitchen and the stuff away and he came in being a big giant grump and asked where i went I said to get food and he didnt answer me and he just gave me this im pissed off look so I teased and said was the big tough guy worried and then he stormed off like a gir pmsing"** they chuckled at my joke

**" I finsihed un packing and sat on the couch for a while and got bored so I wanted to see if any of the gang was walking down the street and when I looked out the window I saw the Robert blue mustang driving down the road slowly and ducked and when I peaked back out he was still there and i got really scared case i was all alone... so i hid in the closet with a baseball bat"** I finished looking down tears threating to fall I felt both boy's tense up I looked up at Steve he was also tense

**"thats it im not leaving you here alone again"** annouced two bit I opened my mouth to argue

**"No he's right Kim even though there shouldnt be on our turf if they were and they were looking for you and no one was here they take you and hurt you"** said Soda Fear in his voice I pulled both boys in for a hug and looked over at Steve I wiggled my finger for him to join he smiled and did we had one big group hug I heard the door open

**"well I feel left out"** I heard pony say I looked up to see him Johnny Dall and Dar at the door I wiggled out the boy's and Ran and hugged Pony

**"no need sweetie"** I pulled Johnny into the hug to he tried to deny it but I didnt let him after i let them go they went and sat down I gave Dar a quick hug and headed to get a spot on the couch

**"well ouch babe no hug for me?"** I heard Dall say I rolled my eye

**"Crabby pants who leave little girls alone when there scary men driving around out side dont get hugs they should get hit but this little girl is to scared to"** I said runing my joke as I squished my self in between Johnny and Pony I felt all the guys looking at me

**"care to exsplain"** I herd Dar Say rather Concerd I looked up and made a whiney sound

**"I just exsplaind it to Soda, Two-Bit and Steve ask one of them"** I said snuggling into Johnny I watched as all eye's fell on them

**"after Dall stormed off Kim looked out the window to see if any of us were on our way home Robert and his gang pulled up out front and sat there so Kim hid in the closet scared so from now on Im gunna stay here to make sure nothing happens"** Two bit said rather simply turning the Tv on I could see Dar looked rather worried and I felt Johnny tense up a bit at the thoght of them being out side while I was all alone Pony Gently took my hand and squeezed it While Dallas stormed off into the kitchen

**"Crabby pants"** I mummbled Only johnny heard me and he chuckled I did my best to try and watch the Tv but in the postion I was in wasnt that easy but I was to comfey to move I heard a loud crash in the kitchen It caused me the flinch both Ponyboy and Johnny touched my arm calmingly I tried to lean over and see what it was but i couldnt see in the door way I looked over at soda

**"It was Dall he punched the window"** he said getting up I looked up Johnny he shrugged

**"Crabbycake stop being such a grumpface and dont break things!"** I yelled into the kitchen at Dallas the boy's chuckled at my remark I wasnt sure if it was because of me calling him Crabby cakes or the fact we all knew he wasnt gunna stop being a grump a few momments later we heard the door slam

**"Try to leave it on the hinges Crabby"** I yelled out after Dallas knowing it was him the boy's chuckled I looked up at Johnny

"he seems to do the oppistie of everything I say dosnt he" I said to him

**"yeah"** Johnny said quietly to me soon Soda wlaked back in and sat on the couch

I could hear birds chirping as I woke I rolled over to my side my eye's flutterd open to see Soda's face inches away from my I screamed freaking out and falling out of bed clutching my hand to my chest he just sat there stunnned Two-bit and Dallas came running

**"what the hell is going on in here**" asked Dallas

"ask the creep who I woke up to staring at me!" I said my eyes darted to Soda who had a huge grin on his face Two- bit burst into laughter and Dallas walked away shaking his head I got up brushing my self off and walked into the living room I saw Johnny sitting on the couch by himself I walked over to him sitting down and cuddling up to him I looked up at him he looked a little suprised but he didnt push me away

**"soda's creepy"**I I said to him quietly

**"what he do now?"**he asked gently draping an arm around me

**"he was watching me sleep..."**I said Johnny looked a little freaked out at the thought I nodded My throat felt dry

**"im gunna go get a drink"**I announced to him he just nodded I got up and walked to the kitchen were I saw Soda, Two-bit, Pony, Dallas and Steve

"did you have a good sleep" Pony asked curiously as I walked into the kitchen

**"yeah Minus the fact I woke up to Soda scary face staring at I think I would of rather woken up next to hobbo"**I said trying to be seriouse

**"what were you dooing watching her sleep"**asked Steve I looked over at soda curiouse in his answer he just shrugged I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around at all the cubboards

**"cups are in the that one"**said pony boy point to a cubboard by the sink I walked over to it opened it the only cup there I could see was on the third self out of my reach I stood on my tippy toes and still couldnt reach I hated being short hand came from behind me taking the glass and brining it down to my hands I took it and turned to see Dallas I gave him a smile

**"no problem Doll face"**he said winking then going out side I glared at the back his head and once he shut the door I called out

**"dont call me doll face blondie"**the boy's all chuckled

**"what to scared to say that to his face"**Soda said raising an eyebrow I looked down I tottaly was to afraid to but how could I not be Dallas looked like he could snap me in half with a single flick if he wanted to

**"shut up creeper"**I said to him turning to the sink and pourding a class of water I put the glass next to me on the counter and put my back to it then lifted my self onto it

"so what's everyone dooing today" I asked trying to strike up a conversation

**"well me soda and Steve got work Dally went out who know's were and as for two-bit and Johnny im not to sure"**Said Pony

**" I think im gunna go hit up some broads later and Johnny will probably stay here and keep you company"**Two bit pipped in

**"that works for me"**I said after a while Pony, Soda, Steve and Two-bit all walked off leaving me and Johnny he was watching Tv and I started to get board as I looked around the house I relized it was a mess I deided since I was living here I might as well take over the"woman" of the house role I stood up and started picking up the emptty beer and soda bottels as well as the pizza boxes johnny just let out a chuckle and kept watching Tv once I finsihed tidying the living room I went into the kitchen I deiced that I was going to make the boy's dinner so Dar wouldnt have to as I dug around threw the cubboards and fridge i deiced my best choice was to make stew I started with cooking the meat then I went on cleaning the kitcehing more then the cutting the veggies and everything eles after I had everything in the pot i put it to a simmer and finished cleaning I sighed I felt sweaty and stinky I walked into the living room Johnny was still zoned out on the Tv

**"hey Johnny Im just gunna hop in the shower real quick if any of the boy's come home while im in there tell them they aint aloud in the kitchen or they dont get dinner"** I said streanly Johhnyan nodded I went to my room and pulled a bright floral dress that had blue's greens yellows and pink It had a pleated boidice and thin straps ther was also boning in the bodice as I looked at the dress I knew id look like a Soc but I shrugged it off it was the only other thing I grabbed other then a pair of high wasted shorts that where a little to short and tight shirt I took the dress and towel into the bathroom with me and locked the door my shower was rather quick I mostly just scrubbed the dirt off me and washed my hair I got out drying my self off and getting changed I wraped my hair up in the towel and exsited the bathroom going into mine and Soda's room I took out my small make up bag that mostly just had powder and some lip stick and gloss I heard some of the boy's come in I knew for sure one of them was Two bit you could hear in a mile away I I put some powder on my face and only put on my lipgloss I didnt want to look to done up or id feel weird I heard Two bit complaine about not being aloud in the kitchen to see what smelled good I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and pinned my bangs back wrapping a bannada around my head and tieing to add a little flair and to keep the strays from flying as I walked I heard Two bit say

**"im just gunna sneek one peek she wont even notice!"**

"two bit I swear to go you take one step in my clean kitchen and I will smack you so hard your great great grandchildren will feel it" I walked out into the living room to see two bit with one foot in the air about to step into the kitchen Pony and Johnny were on the couch everyone looked at me wide eyed I suddenly felt self consiouse they just kept staring I pulled Two -bit away from the kitchen and walked over to the stew pot and stirred it when I walked back into the living room all three boy's were whispering to them self I knew it was about me

**"for gods sake have you never seen a girl in a dress"!** I said rather annoyed they all looked at me and rubbed there neck I headed back into the kitchen to hear the door open

**"what's that smell"** I heard Darry say

**"It's food we dont know what becouse Kimmy's a meanie head and wont let anyone in and she's all dress up !"** I heard Two bit whine

**"you're just jeleouse cause because Im to hot for you"** I blurted out I gave my self a quissical look not believing what I had just said as I turned around I saw Dar stepping into the kitchen I put the spoon down and ran over to him pushing him out and turning him around

**"oh no you dont you go shower and rest im cooking and if you argue I have a wooden spoon in there and im-"** he turned to around looking at me I froze up

**"just stay out I pleaded"** and ran back in I heard him chuckle I went back in the kitchen and deiced to make a chocolate cake with dinner once I had mixed everything up and put the batter in the two pans i put them in the oven and started on the icing

**"danm what cookings it smells fucking awsome"** I heard Soda call in as he walked in the door

"**we have no idea and dont go in the kitchen Kim has a spoon and shes not afraid to use it inless** **your Dar"** Two bit said mocking me

**"or Dally"** I head Pony chip I walked backwards a I stuck my head out the to glare at them

**"boy you dont need to come in the kitchen for me to come out there with his spoon"** I said threating them they all just blew me off and chuckled I rolled my eye's I checked the stew again in was done I turned it off and let it cool I took the cake out of the oven and placed it in the fidge the cool I started to set the table up

**"need help?"** I heard dar yell

**"no stay put"** I demanded him I heard him chuckle I set everything up then checked on the cake it was cool I iced it quickly and put it back in the fridge as I did I heard the front door open I knew it was Dallas he was the only one left

**" alright yall can come in now"** I called out they all cheered except dallas who was proabbly confused they looked at the table then back at me confuse since there was nothing in there bowls

**"oh sit down would yah"** I said to them they all listened I grabbed a ladel and the pot and started to walk over Dar started to get

**"I swear if you get up I will harrase you for the rest of your life"** I said to him he shook his head and sat back down I dished the boy's food out then went a put the pot back on the stove

**"danm this is good"** soda said between spoon full's Two-bit mummbeld something in agreence

**"by the way whats with the dress?"** I heard Steve ask I looked down tottaly forgeting I was wearing one

**" well I like it and secondly other then a pair of clothes that would probably make me look like a slut this is all i have with me so you can just suck it up butter cup and if you complain ill just give you the same come back i Gave Two bit"** I said turning around dishing my self a small bowl I heard Dar Pony and Johnny chuckle while Two bit mummbeld something

**"and what was this come back"** asked Soda

**"well If you must know I implide that that he was just jeeleouse because I was to hot for him"** I said the boy's all let out a chuckle except Two bit who mummbled taking a bite out of his food

**"well you do have a point babe"** I herd Dall say I twitched at the babe part It was starting to get under my skin but I brushed him off I finished my small bowl then went around picking up the boy's I gave Two bit a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better he just gave a ha ha look to the guys

**"god im stuffed I can't eat another bite"** two bit said leaning back in agreence I smirked opening the fridge and puling the cake out

**"well danm I guess Ill just eat all the chocholate fudge cake to my self"** I said smirking Two-bit sat straightup I laughed I cut my self a peice of cake and headed towards the living room

**"fly at her boy's she's all yours"** I called out to them sitting down I heard chairs scrapping at the tile as all the boy's ran for the cake I laughed I could hear them all arguing about it I finsihed my peice and when I got in there all of them but Dar were still arguing over it and Dallas had seemed to dissapeer I put my plate in the sink rinsing it off as I did Dar came over

**"im doing the disshes and no arguing its the least I can do"** he said sternly I made a hmpf sound not being able to argue and as I started to walk out out the kitchen I saw a huge glob of frosting on Johhny's cheek and just couldnt resit I walked over to him placing my hands on his head I licked the icing off him and all the guy's froze

**"Hey"** whinned soda clearly jeleouse the others just ooed I shook my head

**"dont get your hopes up boy's"** I said shaking my head and wlaking to the living room I collapsed down onto the couch I made shure my dress was flat as I laid with my arm across my face

I could hear the boy's all come in quietly they must of thought I was asleep I peeked out of my arm to see all of them but Johnny and Two bit squished on to the couch I sighed an opened my eye

**"you do relize one of you could of just asked me to move right"** I said to them Soda and pony shared a glance they both faught each other trying to get up I shook my head covering my eyes again to soon have my head lifted up I opened them to see Dar I smiled and looked to the side to see a defeeted soda and pony

**"what does the older brother get first dibs?"** I said to them Dar chuckled

**"nah just wanted them to stop arguing"** he said honestly

**"good plan" **I said i laid there with my head on Dar's lap as the guys all talked about random things after a while I piped up

**"anyone know were Dall dissapeerd to"** I asked they all shrugged

**"proably had a date"** pipped in Soda

**"I think you guys randomly appearing and dissapering with out a word of warning may take a while to get used to"** I said to them they chuckled after a while Two bit Johnny and steve left and Dar went to bed and so did pony I stayed on the couch I was to tired to get up

**"hey soda?"** I said barley above a whisper

**"yeah"** he asked sitting up

**"carry me to my bed i dont wanna move"** I said he chuckled and scooped me up he gently placed me on the bed and turned the lights off getting into his I gently wiggled my dress off and put it buy my bed

**"hey soda"** I said quietly

**"uhhuhh?"** he said barly awake

**"dont creep on me in the morning"** I said to him I heard him chuckle and I slowly fell asleep I woke up to a beam of sunlight hitting my face I sat up holding my blanket to me and yawned on a chair beside my bed I saw a bag with a note taped to it I pulled the note off the bag and opened it

_**Kim**__  
My self Pony, and Soda have all gone and so have most of the guy's or there out dooing something so youll be home by yourself most of the day Id prefure it if you didnt go out by yourself just to be safe but if you really want to just be extra carefull im sure Johnny Two-bit or Dall will stop by somtime to see you oh by the Before I left for work Dally stopped and left this bag of clothes for you  
_**_-Darry_**

I was a little shocked at the Dallas leaving me clothes part but relived the boy's were gone since I was only in under gaurments I wrapped the blanket around me and pulled the clothes out of the bag they all looked like greaser chick clothes which made me laugh I guess Dallas didnt like my Soc girl look last night I laughed and slipped on a pair of decnet lenght highwaisted shorts and a checkard button up that I tied just over the wait line of the jeans I did my hair in a bun and headed into the living area no one was around I dug around the kitchen and relized there wasnt much for food I sighed I knew Dar didnt want me going out but the boy's needed food and they were all so busy I went in my room and took my money jar out I had been saving it since i was 5 years old I had Over 2'000$ saved up since I saved every penny and before my aunt Dissowned my family I get 50$ for ever holliday and i made money from bake sales and lemonade stands I took some out and slipped on a random Jacket I found hangning by the door I knew none of the boy's would mind I stepped outside I knew walk to the store would take to long but it had to be done as I walked out I saw a bike leaning against the garage i went over to it and checked it out it was a little rusty but the chain was on and the tiers were full I shrugged and deided to ride it instead it save me atleast tenminutes I picked up some meat and veggies a loaf of bread and some milk I also got some bubble gum and some chocolate I paid of my stuff and went to the bike I balanced the bags on both sides and popped a peice of gum in my mouth and headed home the ride was a bit longer but I didnt mind I put the bike back were it was and grabbed the bags as I walked into the house I saw Dall pased out on the couch I shook my head and quietly went into the kitchen I started to un pack

**"and where did you go?"** I heard Dall's voice say almost a little angry

**"the store the house needed food"** I said turning to him he just looked at me

**"aww was the big tough guy worried"** I said in a teasing baby voice he shot me a glare that made my heart jump before he stormed out the door

**"somebody's time of the month"** I mutterd to my self I took the chicken out and deiceded to marinate it I took out 8 not knowing if the Gang would show up I knew if they didnt the boy's would just take it in there lunch I went to the living room It was lonley and quiet I sighed I got up and looked out the window to see I could see any of the boy's then I saw a baby blue mustang slowly driving down the street I ducked down my heart racing I heard it stop I sat against the wall clutching my heart peeked out just a bit the car was stopped out side four soc in it they were talking to them self and luckly didnt see me i ducked bakc down Tears forming in my eye's from being so afraid why did Dallas have to be such a crabby pants and leave I felt a tear fall from my eye I looked up again they were still there I started to shake I slowly and quietly crawled away I opened the hall closet enough for me to squeeze in the closed it I pulled my knees to my chest I saw a bat I took it in my hands and gripped it tightly I wasnt sure if they were gone yet but I felt my self starting to get tired the bike ride tuckerd me out I heard foot steps in the hall as I woke I froze my heart pouding

**"She's no in there either**" I heard Soda voice Say My heart lepped I never in my life felt so happy to hear a voice I saw his shadow walk by the closet I let go of the bat and ripped it open the bat fell out making a clang against the floor as I flung my arms around Soda who jumped a little then wraped his arms around with

**"why were you in the closet?"** he asked a little conserd still walking

**"you were in the closet?"** i heard two-bit say before he chuckled at his own dumb joke I looked up to See Two -bit and Steve sitting on the couch

**"I was hidding"** I mutterd Quietly Soda sat down and Two bit pulled me down between them

**"why?"** he asked a little worried

**"well after I got back from the store.."** I said but got cut off by soda

**"you went out alone!"** he said a little anger in his voice but his face full of concern

**"yeah but I was fine I took the old bike that was out side but thats not the issue.. i got back Dall was sleeping on the couch so I quielty came into the kitchen and the stuff away and he came in being a big giant grump and asked where i went I said to get food and he didnt answer me and he just gave me this im pissed off look so I teased and said was the big tough guy worried and then he stormed off like a gir pmsing"** they chuckled at my joke

**" I finsihed un packing and sat on the couch for a while and got bored so I wanted to see if any of the gang was walking down the street and when I looked out the window I saw the Robert blue mustang driving down the road slowly and ducked and when I peaked back out he was still there and i got really scared case i was all alone... so i hid in the closet with a baseball bat"** I finished looking down tears threating to fall I felt both boy's tense up I looked up at Steve he was also tense

**"thats it im not leaving you here alone again"** annouced two bit I opened my mouth to argue

**"No he's right Kim even though there shouldnt be on our turf if they were and they were looking for you and no one was here they take you and hurt you"** said Soda Fear in his voice I pulled both boys in for a hug and looked over at Steve I wiggled my finger for him to join he smiled and did we had one big group hug I heard the door open

**"well I feel left out"** I heard pony say I looked up to see him Johnny Dall and Dar at the door I wiggled out the boy's and Ran and hugged Pony

**"no need sweetie"** I pulled Johnny into the hug to he tried to deny it but I didnt let him after i let them go they went and sat down I gave Dar a quick hug and headed to get a spot on the couch

**"well ouch babe no hug for me?"** I heard Dall say I rolled my eye

**"Crabby pants who leave little girls alone when there scary men driving around out side dont get hugs they should get hit but this little girl is to scared to"** I said runing my joke as I squished my self in between Johnny and Pony I felt all the guys looking at me

**"care to exsplain"** I herd Dar Say rather Concerd I looked up and made a whiney sound

**"I just exsplaind it to Soda, Two-Bit and Steve ask one of them"** I said snuggling into Johnny I watched as all eye's fell on them

**"after Dall stormed off Kim looked out the window to see if any of us were on our way home Robert and his gang pulled up out front and sat there so Kim hid in the closet scared so from now on Im gunna stay here to make sure nothing happens"** Two bit said rather simply turning the Tv on I could see Dar looked rather worried and I felt Johnny tense up a bit at the thoght of them being out side while I was all alone Pony Gently took my hand and squeezed it While Dallas stormed off into the kitchen

**"Crabby pants"** I mummbled Only johnny heard me and he chuckled I did my best to try and watch the Tv but in the postion I was in wasnt that easy but I was to comfey to move I heard a loud crash in the kitchen It caused me the flinch both Ponyboy and Johnny touched my arm calmingly I tried to lean over and see what it was but i couldnt see in the door way I looked over at soda

**"It was Dall he punched the window"** he said getting up I looked up Johnny he shrugged

**"Crabbycake stop being such a grumpface and dont break things!"** I yelled into the kitchen at Dallas the boy's chuckled at my remark I wasnt sure if it was because of me calling him Crabby cakes or the fact we all knew he wasnt gunna stop being a grump a few momments later we heard the door slam

**"Try to leave it on the hinges Crabby"** I yelled out after Dallas knowing it was him the boy's chuckled I looked up at Johnny

"he seems to do the oppistie of everything I say dosnt he" I said to him

**"yeah"** Johnny said quietly to me soon Soda wlaked back in and sat on the couch


	3. Chapter 3

******** A week Later****  
I was relived that it was finally the weekend the entire school week Two-bit wouldn't let me out of his site in less I was in class it was driving me mad he walked me to in from ever class and at lunch time he made me sit between him and Johnny or him and Pony those two just found it amusing and were happy I made them lunches I also Made Dar, Soda and Steve lunches every morning there rather excited about it no one had really herd from or Seen Dally which personally I was a little worried about but they were all fine with it. It was Saturday and me and Two-bit were the only ones home he had kept to his promise about not leaving me alone there.

**"Twooo-bit"** I whined poking the back of his head for the hundredth time with my foot he swatted it away eye's still on the Tv i was going insane there was nothing to do and I couldn't watch another episode of Micky Mouse I wanted Johnny or Pony to show up at least then Id have someone to cuddle or had a story read to me that had became mine and Pony's thing he loved reading and I loved hearing story's so it made a good match but they said they wouldn't be home till tonight I Poked Two bits head again

**"ahhh what!"** he said finally snapping

**"I wanna go see soda and Steve"** I whined he groaned getting up and turning the tv off

**"fine hurry up"** he said I smiled and hugged him I ran to my room and grabbed enough money for a couple soda's i had barley put a dent in my money since Dar refused to let me pay for this half the time him pony and Soda officially declared me as there little sister even though I was older then both pony and Soda but neither of them treated me like it probably because I was so short adn weak but I didn't mind it I actually for once felt safe and loved like I had a real family I loved it we headed out side and walked to the DX station it took us an hour and Two-bit complained every inch of the way as soon as we saw the station I saw Soda about to walk inside

**"Soda!"** I screamed his name running to hug him he turned around a big surprised and embarrassed me in a hug

**"what are you doing here?"** he asked

**"I was SO board and I couldn't watch another mickey mouse episode or my head would explode so I harassed Two-bit till he agreed to take me and he's bin a big baby ever since isn't that right two bit"** he gave me a slight glare walking inside I just smiled and fallowed him in I went in a got a soda and little chocolate cake thing for Two-bit I went up to the register and Soda looked at me I handed him my money he was about to give it back

**"boy you better take that money"** I said staring him down he shook his head knowing I would argue intill he did once he did I handed Two-bit the cake and he was instantly happy again I walked over the counter and picked my drink up i tried to twist the cap off it wasn't happening I glared at it for a moment as if thinking it would make it loosen up Two bit had gone out side with Soda I tried once again and couldn't get It I gave up in defeat and headed out side to get one of the guys to open it and as I walked out they walked into the garage I stomped my foot I hated in their it stank I started walking towards it and as i did I felt someone take the bottle out of my hand as i turned around I herd the fizz sound it makes when you opened it and looked to see none of then Dallas I stood there in a state of shock he smiled and opened his mouth to speak

**"Dallas Winston were the fuck have you been you Crabby son of a bitch do you know how god damn worried Ive been you cant just blow a god damn fucking fit then take off for a week I thought you were fucking dead rotting in the streets or fell of the bridge and was at the bottom of some river drowning or held captive!"** I screamed at him he looked shocked I smacked him right across the face as hard as i could which made him stumble back even I was surprised I did it I ripped my drink out of his hand and turned around to see and equally shocked Soda, Steve and Two-bit, none of them had actually ever seen me angry or raise my voice let alone swear or slap someone sure i play hit one of them when they made a lame joke but that was it and it was nothing compared to Dallas I walked past Two bit

**"I want to go home right Now"** I demanded at him he was still in shock I grabbed him by his arm and started dragging him eventually he started walking by himself he didn't say anything I think he was to scared id blow up at him I was still steamed anyone could see that I had my arms crossed and I stormed home when I got there I walked in and slammed the door forgetting that Two bit was coming in shortly after slamming the door caused Pony and Johnny to jump they both looked at me I sat on the couch Across from them arms folded pissed off and on the verge of tears Two-bit soon came in

**"soo Dally back and just got bitched slapped"** Two bit said trying to be funny I glared a him and stepped back I got up and stormed to my room as soon I slammed the door I ran to the bed letting tear fall I heard a knock on the door

"go away" I screamed the door started to open no one other then Johnny would of done that with out saying something and I was right he closed the door quietly behind him and walked over to my I looked down at my hands he knew i was upset and had been crying he was the only one I told how worried I was about Dally he embarrassed me in a warm hug and rubbed my shoulder he cooed soothing words in my ear after I had finally stopped crying I pulled away

**"thanks"** I said quietly he gave me his classic Johnny boy smile

**"so did you really slap dall?"** he said in slight i bit my lip remember what I had done I nodded

**"im dead arnt I.."** I mumbled

**"no way he might be pissed but he wouldn't try shit the guys would kick his ass if he tried to hurt you**" Johnny said i giggled a little he kissed me head gently

**"come out when your ready"** he said before getting up I sat there wiping the stray tears from my eye's I still didn't understandhow I got so worried over him or why I reacted to so harshly but he did deserve it I sat there for long time thinking before finally getting up I fixed my hair taking a deep breath as I opened the door I headed out into the living room to see all the guys including Dallas who had an Ice pack up to his cheek I tried so hard not to laugh

**"who knew you had such a swing on you kiddo Im proud"** said soda pulling onto his lap ruffling up my hair i made an annoyed sound swatting his hands away

**"I just fixed this"** I whined

**"you're such a girl"** Two bit said shaking his head that glued to the tv

**"hello incase you all forgot i am a girl!"** I said to them they all chuckled I felt eyes on me while the boy's talked I looked to see Dallas staring I rolled my eye's and stood up walking away before i had the erg to slap him again I opened the cupboard and chuckled to see one single glass on the bottom shelf while the rest were up high Dar had started doing it mid way threw the week so I didn t have to climb or ask for help I took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and pored some in before heading out on the back steps I heard the door open up a while after

**"inless your Johnny or Dar Please go back inside id like to be alone right now"** I said simply who ever it was didn't move he just stood there behind me I turned to see Dallas looking down at me I groaned and got up

**"leave me alone Crabby"** I said storming into the back yard I stood in the middle of it I could still feel his presence I was starting to get annoyed

**"what do you what"** I snapped at him turning around he looked at me for a moment my eye's full of rage then turned around and walked away back in to the house I balled my hands up into fist he frustrated me so much I took a deep breath and sat down on the grass and started plucking at it it started to cool off as the sun went down

**"Kim come inside"** I heard Dary say he must had gotten home not to long ago I sighed standing up and headed inside picking up my empty glass on the way I put it in the sink Dary was making us his famous Mac and Cheese

**"so the boy's tell me you blew up at Dall today"** Dar said leaning against the counter I looked down the back up

**"yup"**

**"even slapped him across the face never thought Id see the day"** he said with a chuckle

**"I snapped at him again to when I went outside almost hit him again"** I stated Dar shook his head I could hear the boy's all yelling and being loud in the living room so I knew they couldn't hear me and dar

**"he still here I asked?" **

**"nah the boy's said he took off looked pretty pissed to" ** he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow

**"oh dont you give me that look he's the one that took off"** I took off before he could argue the boy's were all play fighting I jumped up onto the couch avoiding there pile the only one I didnt see was Soda I suddenly felt my self begin pulled off the couch I looked to see none other then soda he dragged me to the

**"what do you want It was getting intresting"**i whined referring to the fight

**"what did you say to Dall?**" he asked

**"other then what I said at the Station nothing really when he came out i didn't know who it was so I said in less it was Johnny or Dar to leave me alone cause I didn't want to be bother he didn't leave I looked up it was him I told him to go away then I got up and walked away he fallowed I turned around he didn't say anything so I snapped at him an said what do you want he looked at me a little longer and did a classic crabby cakes and stormed off why? **" I asked a little confused

**"he was really pissed he sat down for a while the just snapped and stormed off thought you might of known why"** he said I just shrugged we heard Dar call for food we both got up the boy's all ran to the kitchen and I just laid down on the floor in Two-bit's usal spot pulling the pillow off the couch

**"Kim aren't you gonna eat"** Dar asked a little concerned from the kitchen

**"I'm not that hungry right now ill eat later probably"** I said to him rolling back onto my stomach

**"alright.."** I could tell not eating made him worry and it made me felt bad but i really wasn't hungry after a while I heard the boys come back in

**"hey that's my spot"** two bit whined

**"to bad"** I said rolling over sticking my tongue out

**"Me johnny Ponyboy and Steve are gonna head off to the drive in you two wanna come?"** I heard Soda ask as the boy's headed for the door

**"you know it"** said two-bit forgetting about his spot

**"Kim?"** I heard Soda ask

**"nah im just gonna lay here and enjoy Two-bits spot while I can"** I said the chuckled then the door closed after a while Dar came in

**"I'm headed to bed kiddo"** he said I just lifted my hand and waved starting to fall asleep my self I woke up to my self being lifted I figured it was Soda or Two bit so I didn't bother to open my eyes I felt my self placed on my bed but the person who carried me didn't leave right away i felt there hand on mine

**"I'm sorry I left with out a goodbye.. I didn't mean to... I just had to make sure they weren't going to get you"** I heard Dally's voice instead of its rough or usually slyness it was soft I felt his lips touch my hand before he let it go I heard the door close quietly I laid there with my eye's closed and as I thought about I had realized for most of the school week Robert and his gang hadn't shown up and when they did most of you could see were bruised or in pain and with that I realized Dally had stormed off to beat them that night not because he was pissy at me and he didn't disappear with out telling us by choice he had probably gotten locked up when I woke up the house was to quiet I sat up in my bed and looked over at Soda's he was gone I slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room Dallas was passed out on the couch I yawned quielty and went into the kitchen there was a letter on the fridge

_Kim_  
_we've all gone out and Two-bit had stuff todo so Dall watching you try not to kill the boy well be back later_  
_- Sodapop_

I giggled at that part and headed into the living room Dallas looked so peacefull when he was asleep it made me smile I sat down infront of him and turned the tv down on quietly I looked back at Dallas his hair had fallen onto his face I moved his hair out of his face and held in a sigh turning back to face the tv I felt Dall's hand on my shoudlder it gently pulled me closer to him I felt his soft lips touch my cheek my eye's went huge I froze Dallas didnt speak and neither did I i felt his arm slide down he laced his fingers with mine suddenly the front door bursted open...


	4. Chapter 4

Soda pop came bursting in the door with Steve I quickly pulled my hand away from Dallas and almost dove on the floor pretend like nothing happened

**"are you kidding me Dall are you still asleep?" **Soda said

**"nah Im up"** Dallas said I saw him sit up in the reflection of the tv

**"have a good sleep Kim?"** I heard Steve say

**"yup there was No creeper to wake me up "** I winked at soda who gave me a ha ha look him and Steveheaded to the kitchen probably for food

**"oh id move by the Two-bits coming in"** Said Soda as he disappeared into the kitchen I ignored what he said zoning into the episode of Mickey mouse that i had probably seen to many times I felt Dall brush his foot against mine gently I blushed and suddenly there was a monumental amount of weight on my back I gasped for air trying to see who was on me it was two bit

**"I told you to stay of my spot"** he said smirking I just banged the floor trying to breathe and just sudden as the weight was on me it was off Dallas had tackled Two-bit to the floor and they were now having a wrestling match I quickly climbed up onto the couch as they rolled around Pony boy and Johnny walked in and saw me standing on the couch trying not to get hit they laughed and headed to the kitchen as they did I stood on the arm of the chair I got on Johnny's back he was surprised at first but carried me into the kitchen

**"that girls got all us boys whipped"** Steve commented as Johnny put me down I stuck my tongue out at him then went and sat on the counter it had become my honorary spot Two-bit camming running in from the living room he had clearly gotten away from Dallas he ran over to me with a smirk on his face I eyed him up moving away slightly knowing he was up to something Dallas got to the door way and as soon as he did Two-bit pulled my face to him and kissed my cheek

**"later babe"** he yelled then ran out the back door Dallas took off after him even more pissed I shook my head

**"what the hell am I gunna do with thoes two"** I said shaking my head

**"lock them in a basement"** suggested Steve

**"spank them?"** soda Said laughed I shrugged

**"nah I was actaully thingking about going into the woods and setiing up a little torture area but a red ant hill and a tree"** I smirked evil at them they all got up and ran to living room I laughed I looked up at the cealing thinking about random things I felt a hand brush my leg I jumped and look to see Dall he winked at me then headed to the living room I blushed looking down I sat there for a while thinking about Dallas and how he made me feel he gave me this feeling that no one in my life had given me he made me mad he intimanated me and yet he made me laugh and smile he made me feel safe even at the scarriest of times and today I saw a side to him that i never saw he didnt look his hard tough guy self he looked soft and sweet something he clearly had hidden undearth that shell of his and the longer I sat there thought about the more and more I realized something something huge.. I heard my name being called from the living room I jumped off the counter and walked in to see the boy's arm wrestling i shook my head

**"what do you need?"** I asked Soda who was arm wrestling steve

**"a hot chearleader"** they both said at the same time I rolled my eye's at them and sat down

**"fine when Johnny or Pony's up ill Chear for them"** I said cheekly It made Soda loose concetraton Steve slammed soda arm down

**"no fair I was dissracted!"** soda pouted I laughed and curled up next to pony as Soda pushed me out of the way to talk to Johnny Now Steve and Dallas were arm wrestling and as I sat there watching them I couldnt take it anymore I jumped up and took grabbed Johnnys arm pulling him off the couch towards the door

**"hey!"** yelled soda mad that I ruined there conversation I pulled Johnny a little ways away from the house he looked at me he knew something was up I took in a deep breath and looked up at him and contemplated in my head how i was going to say this I knew I could trust Johnny he would be the only one out of the guys that wouldn't go right back in there blabbing there mouth and telling Dallas as well as everyone else but for some reason it was still so hard to to I felt hand get clammy as my heart raced I looked another deep breath looking down and closing my eyes the I slowly looked back up at Johnny looking him straight in big brown eye's i felt calm for a moment

**"I think im in love with Dallas"** I blurted out then looked back down blushing and shutting my eye's waiting for him to respond all I heard was him chuckle as his arm wrapped around me pulling me into a hug

**" I know you do Kim I knew it before you did"** he said to me breaking the hug I shook my head

**"of course you did"** I said to him he laughed

**"What are you two doing out here are you making out!"** I heard Soda yell

**"NO"** me and Johnny both yelled at the same time then laughed we ran back to the house and Soda was standing at the door stomping his foot like a disproving parent

**"you look like Dar just so you know"** I said walking by him and messing his hair up he just glared at me as I went and sat down next to Steve on the couch

**"so who one?"** I asked Dallas Smiled triumphantly and Steve just pointed at him rolling his eyes I laughed a little

**"aww Stevie dont worry your still a winner in my books"** I said giving a kiss on the cheek the Soda ooo'd at it I looked over at Dallas whos eye's were filled with jealously I shook my head and stood up walking over to him I kissed his head

**"your a winner to"** I said in a slightly sarcastic tone before going back to my spot soon Two-bit walked in

**"so were did you run off to you missed out on all the fun"** asked as he laid down in his spot

**"I was hiding from Dall"** We all laughed

**"you missed Johnny and Kimm making out in front of the house"**soda said I glared at him

**"We were not making out!"** I shouted at him

**"suuure"** he said I really wanted to smack him and by the looks of it so did Johnny I felt Steve pull me into him

**"dont worry Kimmy Soda's just messin with you"** Steve said ruffling my hair I swatted his hand away

**"well soda's bully"** I said to him they chuckled at me pony and johnny stood up

"were are you two off to?"I asked raising an eyebrow

"the park" pony said simply I shot up faster the I ever thought I would

"I wanna go " I scream like four year old running over to them Two-bit then stood up

"im coming to then"

**"hey I wanna come"** soda whined

"why don't we all go?" I suggest the boy's all agreed even Dallas which made my heart skip a beat we all headed to the park I slowly let my self fall back so I ended up walking beside Dallas I had to tell him I could keep in anymore we reached the park and all the guys took off over the hill to swing set while me and Dall trailed behind I took a deep breath and stopped he turned to look at me

**"you alight kim?"** he asked me I bit my lip and looked up at him

**"Im in love with you Dallas Winston."** I said looking looking him straight in the eye's


	5. Chapter 5

Dallas Chuckled then turned away walking up the hill my heart dropped instantly the pain building inside me was like none before rejection by Dallas hurt. I felt so betrayed feel betrayed all I could think is why couldn't be good enough for him I felt Nausea pains your stomach, and all with out my chest nothing could stop my metal and internal suffering my legs felt weak I felt tiny and unwanted the only thing that helped even the slightest bit with the agony was letting the tears started to flood out of my eye's. I turned around and started to walk away

**"Kimmy hurry up"** I heard Pony yell from over the hill I just walked faster

**"hey wait Kim where are you going?"** I heard Two-bit yell the pain just grew more and more and I started to run I didn't even think about where I was going and then as I slammed the door I realized I had run home to my parents house they were drugged up on the couch I ran to my room I didn't care I couldn't go back to the Curtis I just couldn't I collapsed on my bed crying my eye's out not that long after I heard my mother stumble in

**"well well well look what the whore dragged in ha her self"** my mom said still drunk I felt her smack me but it didn't hurt nothing hurt more than what I was already feeling I just laid there while she beat me not moving not caring her and my father took turns beating me for two days straight but I didn't feel it i just let them and as Monday morning came I slowly peeled my self from my bed not caring what I looked like I put a hoodie on and grabbed my school bag and walked out the door I knew I was black and blue and probably had dried blood on me but I didn't care I had class I had to go I had to pass I had to get out of here as I got closer I saw the entire gang including Dall standing out side the school I saw a group of Soc talking I did my best to blend in with i made it past them without being seen or so I thought

**"there she is"** Johnny's voice said I bit my lips and walked faster trying to ignore them

**"Kim!"** Soda called after me I took off running into the school knowing that only Johnny, Ponyboy and Two-bit could come in the bell ran but i didn't go to class I had them in it so instead I sat in the library pretending to study but on the inside I was doing the same thing I had been for the past two days mentally beating my self the bell rang I knew I had to get to class so II slowly made my way to each class avoiding all three boy's and just my Luck on my way to my last class Two-bit was standing there waiting for me I pretend I didn't see him

**"Kim!"** he called my name I tried to walk by him he pulled me back by my shoulder and I flinched for the first time all weekend my parents beating hurt me I didn't look at him

**"what the hell happened where have you been"** he asked sternly I didn't answer

**"I have to get to class two-bit" ** I said to him looking up and as he saw my face I knew a made a mistake I ran off into class before he could say anything but I knew he'd get me after school when the bell rang I took a deep breath but to my surprise Two-bit wasn't out side my class I sighed hoping he had given up boy was I wrong as I walked out side the gang was there again standing at the entrance a few on each side blocking my way I took a deep breath and looked down and started to walk I tried to walk past Soda Steve and Two-bit

**"Kim"** Soda said in a demanding voice pulling me hard my shoulder I yelped flinching then pulled away glaring at him I didn't notice that Pony, Dallas and Johnny had walked up behind them seeing Dallas made me forget about my physical pain and made the emotional come back I took off running again they called after me I kept running Steve Truck pulled over ahead of my I tried ran into the small park Pony and Two-bit were already blocking the other exit they had one they had me cornered I fell to knees in defeat I kept my eye's on the grass letting tears stream down my face

**"Kim.."** Pony's voice said Softly I didn't answer I just looked down crying

**"Kim look up at us now"** demanded Soda I just shook my head

**"show them Kim"** Two-bit said his voice more serious then I had ever heard I sighed and lifted my head keeping my eye's closed I pulled my hood down I heard gasps and suddenly felt arms around me

**"why did you run away"** I heard pony's voice say softly in my ear I just hugged in and started to cry harder I sat there holding onto Pony and crying for at least ten minutes before anyone spoke up

**"come on let's go home gang"** Steve said I felt pony slowly pull away and stand up I just sat there I could hear then walk away

**"Dall pick her up would you other wise she wont move"** Two bit said I heard a leave crunch next to me I could feel Dalls presence I got up and bolted straight for Pony almost tackling him to the ground as I held onto him

**"or that.."** said Two bit a little confused I looked up to see Soda and Steve up front there was only room for one more I let go of pony and ran to the open door slamming it behind me not wanting to be stuck in the back with Dallas the boys all climbed in the back and Steve started the truck I felt Soda wrap and arm around me i curled into him tears still falling when we got home all the guys ran into the house rough housing except Soda who stayed by my side with a worried look on his face

**"hey Darry we found her"** Soda said loud enough for Dar to hear over the boy's play fighting he came over to hug me and saw my face he sighed and knew where I was Immediately

**"why would you go back there"** he said in an almost disappointed voice

**"I've got dinner cooking it'll be done soon alright kiddo"** he said then walked away I looked at the couches the only available spot was between Johnny and Dallas Soda started to walk me that way I pulled away and almost dove on to the floor beside Two-bit who was happily surprised

**"well looks like I'm the new favorite" ** Two-bit taunted the other boy's I just cuddled next to him my body becoming heavy as Sleep tried to over take me I tried to fight it slowly took over me . I awoke to the sound Two-bit snoring in my ear I groaned and pushed his face away he snorted then started to Snor louder I ground again pushing my self up with my hands and started to crawl away in till I didn't have any snoring in my ear I just laid there trying to fall back asleep it was freezing I shivered I felt a leather jacket placed on me I turned to See Dallas standing over me Pain and anger built inside me I pushed the jacket off and Crawled back over towards the guys I saw Steve sprawled out on the floor I curled into him I hid my face in his side only look up once to see Dallas standing the corning looking over in my direction holding his jacket I eventually fell back asleep when I woke up I could hear the boy's whispering I attempted to roll over thinking I was still on the floor I felt my self starting to fall a pair of arms caught me and pulled me back up I lazzily opened my eye's to see Soda looking down at me I moved closer to him on his lap and snuggled into him

"still tired?" he whispered I nodded

**"Two-bit was snoring in my ear most of the night"** I said I could feel Soda chuckle I just laid there and then the party showed up and by party I mean Two-bit and Steve they were Rough housing I sat up and groaned

**"Two-bit do you have something against me trying to sleep first last night with the snoring and now this!"** I whined flailing my hands around he just chuckled

**"soda come ref us"** Steve said talking Two-bit Out side Soda slowly got up letting me down gently I closed my eye's I felt a someone sit down on the couch but I was to tired to move I shivered a little and felt the same feeling of a leather coat on me I opened my eye's to see Dallas sitting on the couch eyes on me That same feeling hit my stomach I stood up throwing his jacket in his face and stormed off out side and sat on the grass watching the guys fight Steve and two bit were pretty evenly matched other then the height thing Two-bit was the shortest in the group out of the guys but dont let that fool you he can fight just as good as any of them well maybe not Dallas I slapped my self in head catching my self thinking about him and just like some curse when I looked a the house there he was standing in the door way watching me again I stood up

**"Two- bit"** I screamed his name a little more aggressively then planned the boy's froze

**"what i do now!"** he asked a little worried

**"take me for ice cream right now"** I demanded he toppled off Steve and they burst out laughing Two-bit jumped up and ran over to me he did a fancy bow

**"it would be a pleasure my lady"** he said a weird accent

**"don't push it"** I said he chuckled and we headed of the car I got in and as he opened the door to the driver side he yelled

**"told you i'm the new favorite"** before getting it and started to drive

we spent hours walking around eating ice cream and drinking cokes It felt good to get out of the house and away from Dallas and Two-bit was the prefect person to do it with that boy made you laugh with out even trying he was just naturally funny he was like my older brother we were parked on top of the hill watching looking down on our small town I was laying on the hood and he was smoking beside it

**"I should probably get you back before Dar sends the gang out looking for you thinking I lost you"** Two bit said with a chuckle I sat up and sighed

**"yeah I guess so"** I hoped off the hood and he helped me into the car when we got to the house I jumped on his back and he gave me a biggy bag ride inside

**"I'm mad at you kimmy!"** soda announced with his arms crossed

**"what did I do?"** I asked

**"you replaced me with two-bit!"** he whined I laughed getting off Two bit and went and sat on Soda lap I kissed him cheek

**"aww sodakinz no one could replace you. you broke the mold you're not replaceable"** I said he grinned happily that guys chuckled except Dallas who looked utterly pissed Two-bit sat down beside Soda and I stat between the staring up at the roof trying to ignore Dallas I didn't notice soda and Two-bit share a glance and before I knew I they were both tickling my sides I squealed laughing collapsing to the floor the both got down on the floor with my still tickling me

**"hold her!" **announced Soda and Two bit held me down Soda Lifted my shirt ignoring the scars and bruises and blew a raspberry on my stomach causing me to squeal with laughter Suddenly we all stopped as we heard the door slam shut the boys had made forgot how mad I was at Dallas I stood up and stormed over to the door I could feel the guys watching Me I opened to door to see Dallas walking out of the door

**"Asshole leave the door on the fucking hinges!"** I yelled at him then closed the door storming over to the couch and plopping down

**"I think there fighting again"** Two-bit announced all the guys looked at him

**"no really two-bit we didn't notice"** Said Steve sarcastically I couldn't help but giggle at that soda Climbed up onto the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around me I leaned into him

**"were pony and Johnny"** I asked them

**"they went to the park"** Said Steve

**"oh I see how it is because im a girl i have to be home before dark but they don't?"** I asked is sassy tone

**"Yes"**I heard Dar pipe in from the kitchen my mouth dropped all the boy's laughed

**"that's not fair!"** I yelled back

**"yes it is don't argue with me or ill ground you"** Dar replied and I instantly shut up because I could actually picture him grounding me soon after the door opened and pony walked in with no Johnny I pouted

**"where my Johnny cakes! I wanted cuddles"** I pouted

"**we passed Dall on the way home he was pretty pissed so Johnny went to go talk to him"** said pony sitting on the other couch

**"bleeh"** I said as a response they guys laughed shaking their head I rested against Soda and watched the mickey mouse a couple of hours past and I heard the door opening my eyes shot over too it Johnny walked in I shot out of Soda arms leaving him a little stunned

**"JOHNNYCAKES"** I screamed tackling him into the wall hugging him completely ignoring Dallas who walked in just after him I nuzzled Johnny

**"she has been waiting for you since pony got home she was pretty up set that you didn't come home with him"** Said soda laughing

**"not as upset when Dar said the reason she had to be home before dark was because she was a girl"** Said Two-bit laughing

**"still not fair"** I interjected nuzzling into Johnny he slowly stood straight up and walked of to the couch with me still holding him he sat down I opened my eyes to see Dallas leaning against the far wall just staring at as all I nuzzled johnny I leaned up and Kissed Johnny's cheek and that pushed Dallas over bored he stormed towards the door and as soon as he opened it I spoke

**"if you slam that god damn door i swear to go i will get a frying pan and beat you with it"** I said glaring at the back of his head all the boys were silent and shocking Dallas listened he closed the door normally I looked over to see all the guys staring at me wide eyes

**"what if I used my fists they'd do nothing that boy is like a wall"** I said they all laughed except Johnny I looked up at him he looked concerned the boy's went back to laughing but Johnny still had that look and he was giving it to me I sat up and looked at him concerned he leaned over to me and whispered

**"go see him.. please.."** he slowly pulled back giving me a look of sadness I felt my heart sank and a sighed getting up I walked to the door and opened and closed to quiet for the guys to hear sitting on the stairs right in front of me was Dallas his face in his hands he looked as is he was crying...


	6. Chapter 6

I gently poked Dallas with my foot

**"hey you grumpy gills I'm proud you didn't slam the door"** I said softly to him he just mumbled something he just sat there I leaned against the door and played with his hair

**"c'mon crabby cakes say something" **he still didn't say anything I sighed giving up trying to talk to him and just sat there playing with his hair I suddenly felt the door move from behind me

**"What's going on here**" Two-bit yelled as the door opened I fell straight back and hit the side of my head on the table my hands automatically went to my head as it filled with pain

**"Oww"** I yelled at Two-bit but he wasn't in front of me anymore he had ran off and was hiding behind Dar I looked in the door way to see Dallas standing there rage in his eye's fists clenched glaring I didn't think I just re acted I got up quickly pushing him out the door slamming it behind me and started pushing him out the gate

**"Leave the door on the hinges"** I heard Soda yell out the window

**"It's only funny when I do It soda"** I yelled back still pushing Dallas which was a lot harder then I thought because he was stiff as a bored after we got far enough away I stopped then collapsed on the grass rubbing my now sore legs

**"alright next time i'm getting soda to do that my legs don't like it"** I said trying to loosen Dallas tension he was still fist clenched and staring a the way we had came there was a stick beside me I threw it at him

**"snap out of it!"** I yelled at him he didn't move he was like a statue I couldn't take it anymore It was pissing me off I stood up

**"you know what I'm done i'm so fucking done with You Dallas Winston."** I screamed at him before storming off I went back to the house and walked in slamming the door as I did Soda was about to open his mouth

**"not now Soda."** I said and stormed into the bedroom I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling there was a knock

**"I dont want to talk to anyone"** I said loud enough for the hole house to here

**"okay.."** Two-bit said from out side the door I rolled onto my side and closed my eye's hoping sleep would come it did and when I awoke It was dark out and I could here soda snoring away I moved a little bit and felt and arm tighten around my waist I looked over to see Dallas sleeping I wanted to yell at him to get out but see him sleeping washed away the anger I sighed rolling over I snuggled into him no matter how hurt and pissed off I was by this boy I was still in Love with him and he was just a pile of confusion his arm held me closer I soon started to drift off and before I did I felt his lips on my head I awoke to Steve's voice

**"Im so confused"** he yelled loudly I tried to sit up but the sleeping Dallas kept me pinned I looked to see Soda Sit up

**"I am to "** he said in reply about Dallas holding me Soda picked up his pillow and chucked it in our direction Dallas lifted his arm eyes still shut and caught the pillow right before it hit me

**"don't"** was all he muttered at soda

**"What's going on with you two!"** Soda asked still confused

**"yeah man do you hate each other do you love each other are you friends are you enemy or what?!"** asked Steve I was about to speak

**"It's get the hell out before I pummel you"** Threatened Dallas both boy's ran out of the room I turned back to Dallas and smacked his shoulder his eye's opened he was about to speak

**"don't you go threatening those boys"** I said sternly

**"but they were bugging me"** Dallas complained

**"I don't care if they were bugging you Dallas don't threaten them"** I said firmly he went to open his mouth to speak I smacked his shoulder

**"I said no"** and with that I turned back around laying on the bed I heard Dallas chuckle

**"you're cute when your mad at me"** he whispered in my ear

**"well I just must be the cutest thing in the world because I'm pissed at you"** I stated he wrapped his arm back around me

**"I know you are"** was all he said before kissing my neck I bit my lip feeling my self become weak under his power he rubbed my side softly kissing my neck It took all my will power to pull away I sat up he looked confused

**"not happening Dallas. you fucking hurt me. you cant expect me to just up and forgive you just like that"** I said getting up and leaving the room before he could say another word I sat next to Steve who was eat chocolate cake I opened my mouth he chuckled and held the piece up to my mouth I took a bite

**"so what is going on with you to"** Steve asked a little confused

**"It's very complicated and all depends on him**" I said simply he nodded as if understanding Dallas soon stepped out shirtless

**"go put a shirt on only Soda's aloud to be with out shirt in the house"** I stated we heard Soda whoop from the bathroom Dallas just rolled his eyes and sat on the couch across from us I rested my head on Steve Soon Soda came out in his work shirt I realized both boys were wearing them

**"you're going to work!?"** I asked them disappointed they chuckled

**"gotta make a living some how kiddo"** said Steve ruffling my hair I stood up

**"I want to come"** I announced loudly

**" I don't think Dallas would like that would you Dall"** Soda said Teasing me I sat back down mumbling to my self Soda and Steve laughed before heading off to work leaving me alone with Dallas I looked up at the ceiling avoiding Dallas since he was staring at me I heard hit get up but I ignored him I suddenly felt a hand on mine I looked down to see Dallas kneeling in front of me I rolled my eye's and stood up I walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard the cups were out of my reached I groaned walking over to the table I pulled a chair out and pushed it across the floor as I did Dallas was standing in the door way

**"are you seriously going to fallow me around all day?"** I asked kind of annoyed I put the chair by the counter and stood up next to it I was still to short since Dar had put them on the top shelf for some reason as I stood on the edge of the chair on my tippy toes it wobbled i gasped holding onto the cupboard suddenly there were hands on my waist it was Dallas I rolled my eyes and reached for the cup

**"dose that mean you two made up?"** I heard Johnny voice pip in I rolled my eye's

**"nope i'm still mad at him and he's stalking me"**I said pushing his hands off I filled my cup with water and pulled the chair back to the table ignoring Dallas

**"oh.."** said Johnny he went and sat in the living room I sighed I put my glass down and walked into the living room jumming onto the couch by him

**"Johnny cake take me to the movies tonight"** I pleaded he looked down at me then up at Dallas then at me I groaned

**"fine we can bring grump face to"** I said rolling my eye's but johnny Smiled Dallas sat down next to me I moved closer to Johnny he smirked then pushed me over to Dallas who before I could react held me tightly to him

**"Johnny!"** I whined

**"sorry Kim It's for the best"** he said then got up and ran out the door

**"Johnny!"** I yelled after him I folded my arms over Dallas utterly pissed off Dallas pinched my cheek playfully

**"now look who's the grump"** he said I tried to bite him he pulled away quickly I tired to get up he just held me to him I tried for another half an hour to escape but I couldn't once it had started to get late he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder

**"where are you wakening me"** I demanded

**"some where"** he said I groaned he carried me over his shoulder down the street I closed eye's I felt my feet soon touch soft damn grass I opened my eye's to see we were in the park at the exact place I had told Dallas i loved him

**"Say it.."** he asked me softly I folded my arms and looked away he stayed silent for a bit

**"Fine I'll say it" **he said I turned to see him doing something I never would have expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Dallas was down on one knee in the danmp grass my eye's went wide as my heart started to flutter

**"Kimberly May I love you. ive never felt this way about anyone in my life I cant stand being away from you I need you Marry me"** Dallas voice was soft yet serious

**"say yes"** I could hear voices quietly in the back round I looked back to see the entire gang nodding there head giving me a thumbs up and yelling say yes I couldn't help but blush I looked down at Dallas

**"you heard em Crabby cakes yes"** with that Dallas slipped the ring on my finger wrapped his arms around my waist smiling and kissing me

five years later***

**"mommy mommy"** Dj said pulling the sleeve to my leather jacket I looked down at him he was a spitting image of his father from his looks to his clothes but he had my attitude

**"yes sweet heart"** I said softly he pointed to the area in the field were Dallas had asked me to marry him a smiled

**"yell me the story again pweeese"** he said I picked him up holding him on my waist and walked over to the spot where Dallas had asked me we sat down in the grass

**"this was the spot I first told your father I loved him. and it's also the Spot he asked me to marry him and over there at the top of the hill is were all you uncle's stood telling me to say yes"** I said he smiled then hugged me

**"I love that story mommy and when I find my girl i'm gonna ask her to marry me right here"** Dj said hugging me tighter I kissed his head and felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Dallas he sat down and pulled me and Dj on to his lap

**"son were you asking you mother about the story again?"** Dallas asked ruffling Dj's hair

**"yes dad"** Dallas chuckled we sat there watching the sun set


End file.
